Conversations: Green Tomatoes
by Mendori-chan
Summary: But you’re in your underwear. You can’t get me tomatoes in a convenience store in your underwear." SasuSaku, pure crack-ish fluff. All in dialogue


Conversations

Prompt: Green Tomatoes

SasuSaku

A/N: Oh wow! I wrote this on the same day as my NejiTen! ^^ What joy! This is dedicated to _Daniel_. Because if he wants a future with me someday, he'll have to answer all my absurd "basic" needs. teehee

* * *

"Sasuke…"

"Muh?"

"Sasuke-_kun_…"

"Sakura. What are you mewling about in the middle of the night?"

"It's 3am. I checked."

"Whatever. Same thing."

"Sa…su…ke…_kun_…"

"I'm not ready to wake up yet, as you can clearly see."

"B-But you said—"

"Whatever I said, it only applies to my _waking hours._ Goodnight."

"No! No!"

"Ugh. What the hell is it Sakura?"

"Gaah! Why did you turn on the light? It's so bright!"

"Get it over with."

"Umm…"

"You're taking away my only time for sleep, woman."

"I'm… having… _cravings_."

"……?"

"Tomatoes. Green tomatoes…"

"Can't you just have the ripe—"

"But red ones are juicy! And right now I just want tomatoes that crunch when I bite them, and maybe a little salt would balance out the blandness…"

"Sakura."

"W-Why are you staring at me like that?"

"We don't even _have_ green tomatoes."

"W-Well…you could go to the convenience store and—"

"Hn."

"_Please_ Sasuke? Please? I'm already carrying your child… might as well give me a little incentive."

"Bothersome…stupid sleep… waste of time…"

"What are you muttering about?"

"Nothing."

"Sasuke-kun?"

"I'll be back in a few minutes. Wait here."

"But you're in your underwear. You can't get me tomatoes in a convenience store in your underwear."

"We have a garden outside, _remember_? Maybe my tomatoes are fruiting."

"Oh! S-S-Sasuke…kun…you would do that, for _me_?"

"So?"

"What…What a wonderfuuuul husband you are!~"

"What are you crying for?"

"N-Nothing. Sniff. It's just that you never did anything for me in the middle of the night…Sniff."

"Hn."

"Thank you… it means a lot to me."

"Hey."

"Yes?"

"You missed the spot. Your other cheek is still wet."

"Oh. Did I—"

"Sigh. The _other _side, you idiot. Let me get that for you."

"No, I can do it myself—"

"Shut up and just let me wipe your goddamn cheek."

"Er… ok."

"There."

"Thank you."

"Still want that tomato?"

"Are you going to touch me again?"

"Don't push your luck. Just because you have my son in there doesn't mean you can get everything you want that easily."

"Who knows? I got you to marry me out of hard work and sheer persuasion…"

"And you are so proud of your desperate attempts—"

"Of course!"

"I don't know what to do with you anymore…"

(Five minutes later)

"What's wrong? You wanted green tomatoes and salt, didn't you?"

"Yes… but…"

"Ugh. What do you really _want_ Sakura? Tell me so I can go back to sleep already!"

"It might be hard to get—"

"Spit it out."

"Umm… I want ice cream."

"That's all? Let me get changed so—"

"_Green tomato ice cream_."

"……"

"What?"

"Goodnight."

"Sasuke-_kuuuuun_!!"

"Go to sleep, woman. And stop tugging my hair."

"But you promised!!"

"I did not do something as absurd as that."

"Hmmph. Fine. Then I'll make myself some green tomato ice cream on my own then."

"Whatever. I'm sleeping."

"Sniff. Okay…"

"……"

"I'll just… go downstairs now… look for an ice cream maker…"

"……"

"Cut up all those green tomatoes you took from the garden. Who knows? I might cut myself…"

"……"

"And then, no one would be there to watch over me while I handle all those utensils, _heavy_ with _your child_."

"OH KAMI-SAMA! SAKURA!"

"Hihihi. Does that mean you'll help me make some?"

"(inaudible string of profanities)."

"Aw, I love you too, Sasuke-kun!"

(Two hours later, they sit on their bed beside one another, spooning green ice cream into their mouths.)

"This was a rather interesting night, ne, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"Hmm… come to think of it…"

"…What is it now?"

"Ehehe."

"Your smile is disturbing."

"_This_ doesn't taste very good at all."

"Just _eat_ it, for God's sake."

"I'm mulling about—"

"I don't want to know. Shut up."

"Ketchup."

"……"

"_Ketchup_ ice cream…"

"……"

"Sasuke_-kuuu_—!"

"Shut up!"

"E-Eh? Where are you going?"

"Away from you."

"You're getting me ketchup ice cream?!"

"Hn. I'm on my way downstairs."

"Yaaaaaaay! You do love me!"

"Get off me, woman! If not for that belly sticking out, I'd choke you to death."

"How endearing. I love you too!"

-

-

**end.**

**

* * *

REVIEW!! XD  
**


End file.
